The warlock and the unicorn
by Matthew1972
Summary: A oneshot of Merlin fluff. While out on a hunt the knights of Camelot stumble upon the unicorn.


**The Warlock and the Unicorn**

The hunters braved the forest in silence. Arthur at the front, with Merlin at his side and his knights following in their trail. The only way they'd get something 'decent' into their bellies was to hunt, or so the knights had said. Merlin was always sad when any living being was killed, but he had to admit after a few days of relentless riding he was hungry for a proper meal too. The sun was turning from yellow to a bright orange already, a clear sign the day was fading in favour of the night.

"Listen", Gwaine's whispered voice came from the left. He pointed off into the bushes. Everyone turned to follow the line of his finger. Indeed if you listened closely there was the sound of an animal making his way through the forest. It too seemed to be foraging for something to eat.

The tiny sound of the metal rings of the chainmail moving along with their movements signalled the knights were slowly edging their way forward. Elyan and Percival were each moving away in opposite directions, following their King's order to encircle their target.

A few yards left to go. Huge trees were blocking their sight still. What was behind the trees? Merlin saw Arthur nod, his unspoken order for him to frighten the poor animal chosen for their supper into running into the knights' line of fire.

For one moment he hesitated. In the corner of his eyes Arthur urged him on once more. "Come on, Merlin." There were no further words needed to let him know the King was about to loose his patience. It was all in his stern sounding whisper. With a wry smile Merlin walked forward.

Around the stems of the trees awaited the most beautiful creature he'd only seen once before. A unicorn with fur as white as the unspoilt snow in Ishmere. It looked to Merlin with huge brown eyes. "Hello there", Merlin said with a wide smile of joy. The first time he saw the creature he believed it to be a miracle, but to see it twice? Was it a sign, or was it another test?

His worries fell to the side when out of thin air an old man, carrying a staff and wearing a huge grey cloak, appeared. "Anhora", Merlin greeted. The man smiled one of his amused and yet mysterious smiles. "Emrys… so we meet again."

* * *

The knights in the forest were still waiting for any sign of Merlin's return. Arthur looked around and saw they were all as ready as he was. Bowstrings were pulled tight, waiting to release deadly arrows. Once more Arthur tightened his grip on his sword. Any moment now and Merlin would come out. Hadn't it lasted long enough already? What was his servant and friend doing?

Noise was slowly making its way over towards them. Slosh… slosh… slosh… what was that sound? Closer and closer it came, splashing through the water of the calm, wide stream flowing several yards to his left. Why was Merlin chasing the animal out of the forest there, instead of along the path where they waited?

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance Arthur signalled for his knights to change their positions. "Down there", he whispered to Gwaine on his right. The order soon relayed through the forest, but it was already too late.

There in the middle of the river their prey and Merlin moved into the yellow light of the sun shining into the forest. "What the…" Arthur could only stare at the sight of them both in stunned amazement. It was one thing to see a unicorn, but to see his best friend riding one as if he belonged there was quite another. The whole forest seemed to slowly light up with an additional golden glow, reflecting in the water of the river. Yellow butterflies kissed the air all around the beautiful unicorn, while birds flew overhead in the now pink sk. They were singing the most beautiful tunes Arthur ever heard. If he didn't know any better he'd think it a once in a lifetime magical moment.

The memory of his last encounter with the unicorn suddenly returned to the front of Arthur's mind. "Hold your fire", he belatedly called out, but his order fell short when he looked at each of his men in turn. His knights were equally as enchanted by the moment as he was. Bows, spears and swords were dropped to the ground while they all stared to Merlin with the widest smiles Arthur had ever seen on their faces outside of the tavern. It was a good thing the good people of Camelot couldn't see their brave knights now!

* * *

Smiling Merlin realised he had been right to convince Anhora this was the only way to stop the hunters from killing his unicorn. It was so very worth it to see the perplexed faces of all of his friends. Merlin almost wished there was some way to capture the moment forever, however Anhora already spoke in his mind again. "Thank you, Emrys. We must leave now."

With reluctance Merlin dismounted the unicorn on the river bank. "Thank you", he tried to reach out to it. A soft nose bumped against his side as an answer. For a moment the unicorn nuzzled him while it let him pet his flank in return. Then with a whinny it stepped away and walked off along the river bank, only once looking back to Merlin as if it too would always cherish their short moment together.

"No Merlin, you can't take it home with you", Arthur's mocking voice broke him from his dreamy stare after it. "Ah, you are just jealous", Merlin's answer was met with knowing grins of his friends.

Scoffing Arthur walked off, heading back towards their campsite. "Jealous of what? Looking like a princess out of the fairytales for children? Oh Merlin, I am glad to leave the girly honour to be all yours."

Rolling eyes, jokes and snorts followed the King in their trail. Merlin was amused to realise he wasn't the only who didn't believe Arthur in this instance. With empty bellies, but in a far happier mood then they'd all been in for days they followed their King back to the camp.


End file.
